


Jewels of us

by linostetic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Changbin is an asshole in this sorry I love him tho I just needed a name, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Jewellery, Kinda?, M/M, Minor Violence, Penetration, Rich Kim Seungmin, Rich Lee Minho | Lee Know, Violence, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linostetic/pseuds/linostetic
Summary: Seungmin and Minho had a complicated relationship.They knew that.How come that two rich kids, a model and a designer had to behave in such interesting ways?What was more interesting is, why did both of them realise, relying on one another isn't so much of a bad thing, after all?
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Jewels of us

Warm cappuchinos, sunshine, cafe pamphlet on the table. Kim Seungmin knew how to make the most out of his mornings. He was a calm person, he knew what he was doing, all the time. Going to his favorite cafe every morning gave him a comfortable routine, time to think ahead and to prepare him for a day.

Seugmin was privileged, after all, not every university student was able to afford to have his mornings in one of the most famous, and most expensive cafes in the town. But Seungmin loved luxury, he grew up in it. You couldn’t say he didn’t work for it though, he worked hard for his parent’s business after all. Another privilege, at not even 21 years old, he was already a jewellery designer. And oh, those little earrings and braceless sold like candy. He had a taste for small, delicate designs, ones that look weak, however one of the most expensive.

One thing that he didn’t particularly enjoyed about this cafe that it wasn’t only his favorite. Lee Minho, one of his so called „childhood enemy” visited the same cafe quite often as well. Minho’s family was well-known as well, interestlingly enough, their family was known for watches. Their families often collaborated, watches and braceless go well together, after all. 

That morning as well, the guy arrived to the cafe. He opened the door so effortlessly. Minho was muscular, but still lean. He was a great dancer. His dark, shiny hair flowed in the wind, his glasses sat well on his straight nose. If Seungmin didn’t despise him, he would actually say he was easy on the eyes. Minho spotted him, as he always did, let out a playful smirk and Seungmin rolled his eyes. Part of the morning routine. 

But as Minho got his order, iced americano, as always, he exited. Weird, Seungmin thought, he always stayed to drink it at a table. Seungmin suddenly felt at ease, the routine just broke, he felt something was about to happen. 

He was a business student, of course. He liked it, he enjoyed it, it felt important. He was a rational person. He always did things rationally. He didn’t take risks. He took notes, he packed his bag nicely, he always comped his hair the same way, he always had his clothes ironed. He didn’t have a lot of friends, he kept his circle small. He was perfectly fine with that, he wasn’t going to parties, or clubs, ever.

Lee Minho on the other hand was popular. He was bubbly and fun, loved to socialize, to have friends. He wasn’t as much as a snob as Seungmin, he didn’t care about backgrounds or luxury. He loved parties, trouble. Rumor had it, he was in some dangerous underground business, but Seungmin didn’t really believe it. Minho wasn’t secretive enough to manage something like that, he thought.

The class was starting, Seungmin was already in his seat, his laptop out, ready to take notes. The room was full, he was in the back, as always, it was his favorite place. 

„Hey, nerd” He heard a familar voice, knowing well who it was, Minho of course, who else would call him nerd. It’s not like Minho wasn’t smart, but he didn’t particularly like school like Seungmin did. He was performing well. 

Seungmin avoided his stare, like he always did, however, he remembered Minho leaving the cafe early. 

„So quick at the cafe, yet you are still late.” He answered. Minho looked back, with an unamuzed expression.

„Not late if the teacher isn’t here.” He said with a cocky tone. 

That was all they spoke, for a week. Everything kind of went back to normal, they sometimes met, didn’t speak. Seungmin had a hard week, exams left and right, not the easiest ones. He is used to it, it meant little to no sleep that week. Only one thing could have made it worse, and obviously it had to happen. His parents announced the Lee family will be over for dinner. 

So there he was, Friday night, getting ready, even though he was close to falling asleep. He tried to make his dark circles disappear only with little results. Whatever, he decided, he will wear glasses anyways. He fixed his white shirt, fixed his tie, combed his hair. Good enough. 

The Lee family was already in their living room. Actually, he had an ok relationship with the parents, it was just Minho who annoyed him. Minho was wearing basically the same thing as him, just without a tie. As soon as they spotted each other, they both looked away. Seungmin said hi to the parents and they all sat down to talk. 

The dinner went well, their private chef, Felix, one of Seungmin’s only friend, really made the best food every time guests were over. Minho and him managed to stay silent all night as their parents were talking about another collaboration. Which meant another potential job for Seungmin.

„You should take part in this also, Minho.” His father suggested. Minho really never took part in any family related business and his father always scolded him for that. It’s not like he didn’t like it, it’s just he didn’t think he could do anything. 

„It is managing well without me.” It was all he wanted to say before putting his fork down. Seungmin looked at him. Rested his eyes on Minho’s sharp features for a minute before looking away.

„We need a face for it, you could be that. A model.” His mom suggested, knowing that her son was modelling in his free time.  
„Yes, because I don’t have brain for anything.” 

„We all know it’s not true.” Seungmin had to disagree. He hated his guts, but Minho was smart. That is why he hated him, he was his equal. His competition. And as much as he hated him for it, he made him do better because of it. He had to give credit for it. 

Minho almost didn’t believe what he just heard, but ignored it quickly. 

„You always aced at communication,” Seungmin continued. „We need someone for press conferences and interviews.”

„Seungmin is right, you would be great for it.”

Minho stayed quiet after that, weirdly enough, he felt joy after hearing that from Seungmin. It’s not like he liked him now, it’s that from him, from his rival, hearing those words meant so much more. Boosted his confidence in a way, but he would never admit that. 

See, some rumors were right. Minho was not only doing things that were… „right”. He was engaging with how a lot say, „wrong crowd”. Having lots of friends can have his ups and downs. Especially if he was only so young, so young as sixteen when he met Changbin and his so called friends, who were having fights, bets, sold drugs and everything just to save their own lives. Minho pitied them, as a rich kid of course, and offered to help. He gave them money, gave them food, a job. Only for them to spend it on motorcycles, girls and more drugs. 

Yes they used him, but they also threatened him. If he tells anyone, he gets beaten. And he got beaten up a lot. Paid a lot. Lied about it to his parents, a lot. One would think he is over it, but not exactly, from time to time, Changbin appeared for more and he couldn’t deny. That morning also, when he couldn’t stay at the cafe, he ran fast to see him before school. Gave him the money, gone to class. Easy as that. Such curse, really. But he was fine. He downplayed how rich he was, so of course Changbin asked the same amount. That idiot didn’t know about their business. 

Seungmin was at the cafe, again. He was looking through his notes, they are going to take an exam, again. He almost didn’t even notice Minho was already at a table looking through his notes. He looked stressed, Seungmin could see. He stood up, packed his stuff and went to his table. Minho looked up to him, looking confused. 

„Answer your emails, shithead, you have to sign things.” Minho needed a moment to understand what he was telling him.

„Answered this morning. How prepared are you?” He asked Seungmin, noticing the notes in his hand.

„As prepared as I can be.”

„Then why do you need to read them now?” Minho asked.

„Same reason why you are reading them.”

Funny, the got the same grade, same amount of points for that exam. Again. How annoying. 

„Stop copying me!” Minho bumped into Seungmin on his way out. He wasn’t annoyed, but he knew Seungmin could be easily irritated and he liked that.

„Exactly what a follower would say.” Seungmin smirked. Not today. 

Seungmin was there for Minho’s photoshoot, all parents insisted. Minho was looking natural, after all, he was somewhat professional. It wasn’t a photoshoot for the collection, but for the announcement of the new face of the brand. He had to wear the current collection. 

Again, if they didn’t hate each other’s guts this much, Seungmin would have already admitted he was good looking. Because he was. His hair was half wet, he was wearing a black shirt, half unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up. 

Seungmin was sitting with his tablet, trying to draw new designs. At first he thought about making something with flowers, but that was too cliché after all. He needed to find something else. He didn’t even notice how late it was until his parents told him that they were leaving. 

„Paint me like one of your french girls.” Minho came over joking, and even that made Seungmin chuckle a bit. 

„You need to be beautiful enough for that.”

„I am handsome enough for that.” Minho cut back at him. 

Seungmin just smiled at his, while he packed away his tools. It was a long day.

Calls have been coming from Changbin more and more. he was probably in some deep shit again, Minho thought. Problem was, Minho had to work more so it wouldn’t be so noticable that he spends money. Stupid Changbin still had no idea of his family’s real wealth, so he was fine so far.

He was also saving now, not even crossing the expensive cafe. Seungmin took note of this as well, and meanwhile it somehow bothered him, he did not ask him about it. Another family dinner was coming up, as well as exams and assignments. Yet, now, Seungmin was awaiting, not seeing the other for a while. It felt weird. 

Seungmin didn’t wear a tie now, he was way too tired to tie it. A white shirt was enough, he thought. Minho however, was wearing a tie. Unusual. What was more unusual, that he had redness across his hands. His knuckles. He looked tired. Seungmin was not the type to ask unnecessary questions, so he stayed quiet, knowing it was not his business after all. They were not freinds either after all. 

However Minho was quieter than usual during dinner. He kept eating but kept staying awfully silent. Their parents have not noticed much, they were, once again, talking about business and all. Seungmin, as the designer, also had to take part in the conversation. He changed his ideas, and although, was not sure if the parents would like it, they did, and he was happy. Minho did not say anything. Even when they left, he barely looked up. Seungmin felt quite unwell. 

Seungmin barely left class, he was heading to the office to look at the pictures of Minho they took a week ago. Editing was finally done, they just had to go approve of them. He arrived to the door, almost shutting it to Minho’s face, who was just a second behind him. He looked rushed, his hair wet, his nose red, almost looking bloody.

„Good God, you look awful.” Only that could Seungmin say so suddenly. Minho rolled his eyes, suddenly looking annoyed. 

„Not as shit as you.” He finally answered, racing before Seungmin, who was suddenly shocked. Minho was actually irritated and it wasn’t jus the usual bickering. 

The pictures turned out great. The jewellery of the current collection fit him perfectly. Beautiful, dark red stones all over his sharp features, on his long fingers, like a blanket, gracefully connecting each other all over him. Seungmin found himself staring at the pictures. Minho however, looked pale next to him, and he could notice. 

„You don’t like them?” He asked. Minho rolled his eyes.

„They are fine. Better than if it was you.”

His tone was getting a bit more than teasing. Disrespectful. Minho was visible annoyed, but more than that, his hands were almost shaky. 

„What is up with you?” Seungmin felt himself get actually angry.

„Nothing? I just don’t understand why I have to be here, I am just a model.”

„You know that’s not all.”

„Oh, I am, just like you, nothing, but a worthless slave for a family business.” He sighed, turning around and packing his bag back. 

Seungmin quickly approved of the pictures and ran after the other. Minho was at the empty hallway when he caought him, grabbing his ram and turning him around.

„What’s up with you?”He tried not to be loud, not to cause any trouble, but it was hard when Minho tried to get away.

Seungmin did not understand why it mattered to him, he kind of did everything out of spite. It is not that seeing Minho with bruises was a weird sight, he himself caused many of those to him a while ago, in their braineless teenagers years, and even though they stopped fighting like that, he still remembers. They played back then, he knew, because all he remember was their smiling faces. Now, however, Minho wasn’t looking happy or carefree.

„That is not any of your concern, Kim.” He almost spat in Seungmin’s face. 

„Who did this to you?” He looked at Minho’s eyes, while brushing his fingers on his still hurt knuckles. Minho quietly sighed, closing his eyes, looking a slightly bit calmer.

„No one.”

Seungmin moved his hand from his hand and grabbed his thin waist, pushing it to the wall. Hi turned his face a bit and moved closer.

„I asked, who did this to you?” He was almost whispering into the other’s mouth. They both stopped for a second that felt like a year and just stared into each other’s eyes.  
„You are not the only one, Seungmin, who bothers me.” Minho whispered, smiling.

„Shame, I should be the only one.” 

It was almost like that one time. That one time many years ago, after one of their fight, that somehow ended with them on each other behing their highschool. Hands bleeding, sweaty, their mouths connected, but still almost hitting each other lightly. They never spoke about that again, it was a memory that was to be buried deep. But this moment, suddenly both of them remembered. 

’So bad you have to share me, Kim.’ It was what Minho said before push im him off and going. Seungmin couldn’t stop playing the sentence in his mind over and over again. He was surprised he still, after all this time, could feel the other’s lips on his own. Could feel his skin on his own. As he layed on his back, on his bed, he breathed heavily. Clearly, he didn’t like to share. 

Minho was anxious. He read the e-mails. His face will be all over the city because of the collaboration. There is no chance Changbin will have no idea of his true wealth anymore, he was fucked. And it’s not just like he would have to pay more, he would be beaten so fast for not telling them, he knew. Changbin was merciless. Should he call a police? And ruin all the plans and reputation of both family’s businesses? Tell his parents? He is on a thin line already, if they realize he had been basically stealing from them for years, his whole life, studies, career is over. 

He could not focus at all that week. He could feel his stomach being all over the place, his hands were shaky. He was in class, sitting almost at the back, fidgeting around with his pen. 4 missed calls by Changbin. It has been only a day since the first posters were put up. It was only 12 am. He wasn’t thinking anymore, the stress and lack of sleep got to him. He was just staring, until his phone made a noice again. Another call.

No.

„Can you still playing with your pen? Annoying.” Seungmin texted him. He looked back, knowing he was sitting behind him. They looked at each other, Seungmin raised his brows and Minho rolled his eyes. But put down his pen.

Seungmin.

Kim Seungmin.

Minho suddenly turned back, so fast he probably hurt his neck.

Kim Seungmin.

He looked back at him confused, making Minho turn back. 

„You wanted to talk to me?” Seungmin waited for him at the door looking, well, still confused. 

„Meet me at the cafe. In fifteen minutes.” That is all Minho told him, making his way to the restroom. 

He needed to calm himself down. All he could hear in the bathroom stall he entered was a few people leaving and his own breathing. He was about to exit when he heard someone come in. 

„I know you are here, pretty boy.”

He froze. He knew this voice so well, it was Changbin. Minho felt his heart beat faster and his palms sweat.

„You did not answer me, pretty boy, so I decided to visit you.” Changbin leaned into the stall door. „It was interesting seeing your face from across my apartment, you know? But what was more interesting, was what I found when i googled you.” 

Silence, followed by a deep laugh.

„You made a fool out of me, pretty one, you know that right? Now, look out, we will meet soon, so be prepared.” 

Changbin exited the bathroom, and Minho’s tears started to fall down. His hands rested on his face, his legs were shaking. His forehead leaned on the door. He cried without a voice, feeling scared and lost. What would he do now? He couldn’t tell anyone. Not one person. Except maybe…

Somehow, seconds after, he was out of the building, running to the cafe. His cheeks were still coated with salty tears, his almost fell over his own legs, but he was running, almost falling into the cafe. He looked around, feeling that people were looking at him, but he did not care. He spotted Seungmin, who was sitting at his usual table. Seungmin turned to him, standing up in shock. 

They were at Seungmin’s apartment, in his kitchen, Minho sitting on a chair, Seungmin making him a cup of tea. Minho told him everything. More like, cried. And Seungmin listened, barely looking at him. Must be annoyed, Minho thought. Why wouldn’t he be? Nothing of this is his business. Minho sighed, brushing his hair back. He stood up.  
„Sit back, your tea is ready.” That was all Seungmin said. He placed the two cups on the table and sat down to another chair. 

His kitchen was small but cosy. For a rich kid like him, it was almost weird how small it was. But Minho liked it. 

They had tea in silence. Seungmin was visibly angry, Minho thought he was angry at him. But when he placed his hand on his hands holding the cup, it confused Minho.

„I had no idea you went through all of this.” His voice was smooth, but he was still not looking at him. 

„Well, it wasn’t your business.”

„It is, now.” 

Minho was weak that night. Too weak to even stand. Too tired. He didn’t go home that night. He didn’t even shower. He slept in Seungmin’s bed, while the other took the sofa. And at the morning, he woke up the the bittersweat smell of warm coffee next to his bed. 

„I know you are an iced coffee type, but I can’t make that at home, i hope it’s still fine.” He heard a voice from across the room. Seungmin was looking at his phone, sitting on the couch.

Minho sat up, grabbing the mug and taking a sip. „It tastes good, thank you.”

They both enjoyed their coffees silently. Minho was still processing the day before, but Seungmin looked busy. He was not leaving his phone.

„I will leave soon, sorry for bothering you, Kim.” He placed back the mug.

„No, indeed, it is important you stay here.” He was confused now. „Or did you not tell me all of this to ask for my help?” Seungmin looked up.

Minho just noticed, his hair was messy and he was in a simple shirt and sweats. He felt his cheeks heat up. It has been so long since he admitted that Seungmin was charming. Even in messy clothes. He would never admit it out loud though.

„I just needed someone to tell.”

„You know that isn’t true.”

That was true. He did not really expect Seungmin to help.

„Anyways, you should shower first.” 

And he did. He was in the shower, sitting down on the cold bottom, letting the warm water fall down on him. He had been crying for God knows, how much there, but it felt good. Just a little bit, he felt free, yet also, still in fear.

He heard knocking and the door opened slightly. He heard Seungmin’s voice but could not understand him. He still was sobbing.

Next thing he felt was a warm body arriving next to him. Seungmin just sat there, listening to him and letting his head rest on his shoulders. And Minho cried.  
Maybe ten minutes after, Seungmin stood up. The water suddenly stopped, then he sat back. Minho looked up to him, making his faces stand just an inch away from each other. Seungmin smiled.

„Trust me.” That was all he said before placing a soft kiss on Minho’s cheek. 

„These are ugly.” Minho complained when he tried on the clothes Seungmin offered him.

„I chose clothes that match you.” Seungmin clapped back and Minho threw the shirt at thim. They both fell laughing, something they haven’t done in a while. 

„You just have to wear them for a few days, come on.”

„What are you planning, Seungmin?” He finally had the shirt on.

„Nothing anymore. All planned.” Seungmin said, with no emotions on his face whatsoever.

That was right. He already planned everything after Minho fell asleep, and he already called the right people when he was still asleep. Luckily, Minho’s phone’s password was easy. His childhood’s cat’s birthday. And he remembered that from their teenager years, he celebrated every year. From then, seeing Changbin’s messages he sent, was enough to put him in jail. Such vile messages of threats. And it wouldn’t be the first time he commited anything. Thanks goodness Seungmin was able to hire someone who looked into him. Still, they needed Minho’s permission to do basically anything, and Seungmin knew that. He just couldn’t throw it all on Minho at this point. 

He spent the day at home, missing school, just as Minho did. Well, Minho was sleepint almost all day long. Understandable, Seungmin thought, he was probably at great loss of sleep. Meanwhile, he thought about all of this. Why did Minho come to him? Well, he probably had no other choice. But, still, he hoped, at least just a little bit, that Minho did not mind he was his only option.

It was around 5pm when he decided to wake him up. They had to talk, after all. He made him a cup of tea and sat beside him on the bed. Minho was quiet when he slept, his long lashes just like a curtain laid under his lids, his hair messy, his lips slightly parted apart. Minho had beautiful lips. 

And just like if he knew Seungmin was watching him, he slowly opened his eyes.

„Creep.” 

„I just sat down, not everything is about you.” Seungmin rolled his eyes again, but now, with a shy smile. 

„Shame, it should be.”

Minho was quietly sipping his tea while Seungmin told him everything about his morning calls. He listened. His mind was still a bit foggy and slow but he understood every word clearly. A new feeling came to him, something he had never felt towards Seungmin. Gratitude. He was grateful for him, to him.  
At the beginning, he wanted to reach out to him out of desperation. And it was still the issue, however, he thought he would feel embarassed after. It was not the case. He felt peace. Being taken care of.

„Thank you.” He whispered. Didn’t even look at the other. 

„No need.”

The air between them was indeed awkward, but he stayed. They both agreed it would have been dangerous for him to leave. Changbin was leaving him calls and messages all day long. They agreed to invite the detective over as well, instead of going to the office. For a while, it seemed reasonable.

Money can be incredible. Money is privilege. Money is opportunity. Minho had already knew that, but he never realized it. But what incredible amount of money can do to help get of matters like his incredibly fast, was new to him. He had only stayed with Seungmin for a few weeks and it all seemed to be finally over.  
And he grew to love staying over. He loved th ebig windows in the room, and how much light they painted to the walls. He loved the mornings, waking up in the huge bed. He loved when Seungmin prepared bath for him, all smell of flowers. He loved when he got a cup of hot coffee in the morning, when they did schoolwork at the same table.  
And Seungmin grew comfortable with this. The sofa was quite uncomfortable, but Minho’s silhouette against the window in the mornings made him forget about his troubles.  
He grew to hate Minho. He hated how good he smellt, he hated how beautiful he looked, he hated how much he was smiling. He hated it, because it made him feel good. Because it reminded him, that he was his rival and he should have hated him. But he did not. And it made him confused. 

He had most of Minho’s stuff moved from his apartment to his. But he still bought him clothes and it seemed like Minho preferred them. He also had lots and lots of jewellery. One day he saw he open an unfamiliar box.

„Your parents let me keep the gems from the photoshoot.” He smiled. They were indeed beautiful. Seungmin remembered how good he looked that day, he remembered, as he always did when he saw the pictures on the street. He often thought about that look. Minho took out the pair of earrings, little dangly red gems. He turned back to the mirror to put them on. He was slow and his movements were delicate. Seungmin watched, and after, slowly stepped closer to the box Minho just put down. He took out the necklace, a beautiful victorian inspired, dark, red piece. Minho looked back at his movements from the mirror. Seungmin raised his hands, holding the jewellery, putting it over the other’s neck slowly. Minho grabbed it, so with that, Seungmin could click it together. 

„Pretty.” It escaped his lips. Not the necklace, but Minho. Especially his neck, that was just asking for more, well, jewellery.

„You are staring at me. It has become a common habit of yours.”

„I have to admit, you are easy on the eyes.”

„I won’t deny that. Especially if the designer of the jewellery I have on prefers to look at me instead of his creation.” Minho stepped back, making him stand closer to Seungmin.  
He could feel Seungmin’s warm breath on his skin. His hands wondering on his hips. His chest on his back. 

„You wearing the jewellery is just the top of it all. You make it this beautiful.” He brushed his nose against Minho’s neck. The gentle touch brought out a silent moan ot of him.  
„You are wrong, it makes me beautiful.”

„Why not take everything off but the set and see which one of us is right?” He started to unbotton Minho’s shirt, who just let him. Slowly, one by one. 

Seungmin kissed along his long neck while he took his shirt off. Minho was working out, and even though he had little opportunity to do so for weeks, his body was still defined. He could feel Seungmin’s body against his, knowing well he is already half hard. If they didn’t spend this much time together, he would have stopped so much time ago. But now, he trusted him. He desired him and his attention that he was already so used to. And so, he let Seungmin’s hands wander down to his jeans, unbuckling his belt, while feeling his lips on his neck. 

Minho was sitting on the bed, naked, bathing in the sunshine coming from the window. The gems shining on him like little drops of blood, but more beautiful, almost pure. But there was nothing pure about Seungmin sitting behind him, kissing his naked shoulders, while they looked at themselves at the mirror standing in front of them.

„Look at you, how graceful.” Seungmin whispered, his hands either oh the other’s waist or his hard cock. „What a sight you are.” He kissed him behind his ear, making him giggle. Seungmin still hated him. Hated how beautiful he was when he moaned, how his legs were shaking. 

„I need you.” That was all Minho could whisper. He turned his head towards him and their lips touched. Seungmin ached for this moment secretly for so long. Minho’s sweet and wet lips on his felt like a dream. His breathing became unsteady as Seungmin’s hand moved on his cock. „I need you more.” He cried moving his hips.  
And he turned his whole body around, pushing Seungmin to the bed, inpatiently kissing him deeply. And while it surprised the other, and the cold metal of his necklace brushed against his skin, he laid there, letting Minho enjoy the moment. 

Minho was quick to move his t-shirt up, somehow making it come off. His broad shoulders spread on the sheets. Minho left his lips, moving down to his chest, leaving small both pecks and bites, hearing Seungmin’s deep moans until he reached his sweaters. Such easy things to take off, didn’t take seconds. 

„Can I sit on you?”

„Easy pretty one, not so fast.” His voice was smooth but Minho stopped for a minute. Seungmin suddenly remembered the texts on Minho’s phone. „Shit, sorry that asshole called you that, right?” Minho buried his head in the crook of his neck. 

„You can call me anything else, but that. Sorry.” 

„Don’t say sorry, beautiful.” He placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

And their lips touched again. The kiss was deep, long and messy, buti t was full of passion. Minho suddenly sat up to reach under the table. 

„You know my room better than I do.” Seungmin giggled, watching Minho take out the condoms and the lube he had under the table, which he had hided. 

Minho was beautiful. He was beautiful under Seungmin, wearing nothing, but jewellery, two of Seungmin’s fingers already in him, but aching for more. He was beautiful when he begged, when he was sweating, when a teardrop appeared on his cheeks. 

„Do not tease me, idiot.”

„Aw, how nice, you think I will do as you say, huh?” Seungmin smirked, pulling his fingers out. The feeling of emptiness made Minho whimper. „Then let me fuck you so good you will forget all your problems, beautiful.”

Seungmin was bigger than Minho, and veiny. And he was quick. He did not waste time putting the condom on, did not even tease Minho longer. Next thing he knew, Minho was crying in pleasure, screaming his name for more. And he loved all of it. Because Minho looked like a painting under him, and he could not have enough of that. His skin, the gems, his hair, how he was looking at him. 

„You are perfect for me.”

„I’m perfect in general.”

„I’m not even going to disagree.” He was pushing faster into him. And deeper, making Minho arch his back. He was fucking himself into Seungmin’s hand, looking so desperate.  
He was close, Minho, feeling full and fullfilled, being appreciated, being wanted. His cock was red, after all his time trying to hold back. 

„Cum for me.” Just as an order, he heard and obeyed. He came, leaving a beautiful line on his stomach. It shined in the sunshine just as the gems. Seungmin placed a kiss on his lips as he came as well, moaning into the kiss. 

The bed was always big enough for the both of them. Now, that they were next to each other, for the first time, bundled together, they felt no awkwardness. They talked about everything. School, plans, the new collection.

„I would focus on the metalwork for this one. Very small details. Delicate.” Seungmin already imagined Minho wearing his creations. Maybe, just maybe, that is why he wanted to design them that way. 

„Cannot wait…” Minho couldn’t finish, one of them got a text. That noice was alwas terrifyin to them, knowing for all these weeks, Minho did not stop getting them from Changbin. He rolled his eyes, turning back to the table. „Oh, it’s yours.”

Seungmin raised his brown as Minho handed itt o him. He got an email. Seeing who it was from, he couldn’t just not read it.

His face turned light, a smile appeared. „What is it?”

„You don’t need to stay here much longer, Minho.”

Minho knew what it meant. „Are you serious?” He cupped Seungmin’s face and gave him a kiss. 

„I am.” Seungmin said when he could finally get away for a moment.

„But what if i don’t want to go?”

„That will be awkward when you get worst grades than me.”

„That never happens.”

„Economy?”

„Maybe once.”

They didn't know how their future was, what would happen. Or how and why it all happened. And it's not like the bickering stopped. All they knew, that a few months from that moment, Minho would be sitting on the same bed, his body covered in beautiful jewellery and Seungmin would be in front of him admiring him and his creations.

**Author's Note:**

> tw: @linostetic


End file.
